Mend
by BenevolentBizzy
Summary: Drabble series. His soul drew in her like a moth to flame and she knew this was her destiny. KagomeXGaara.
1. Captivity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although it wounds me to say.

Mend

 _Chapter One; Captivity._

There was something in his eyes that captivated her. The beautiful teal of his orbs reminded her of the still ocean at midnight; vast, frigid, and unforgiving. Yet, there was a certain.. tremulous quality, one that drew her in like a moth to flame. Kagome could see, deep within the barriers of his mind, the wounded soul that lied within.

She had been wandering for so long in that god forsaken desert that she might have been delirious, but as soon as she spotted the deep crimson color of his hair, she swore she could feel a pull towards him— almost as if he was magnetic. Her very soul had recognized the hidden pain that bled from within the depths of his and she knew she could _not_ leave without helping him.

 _Sanbaku no Gaara had no idea what he was in store for._


	2. Luminosity

Disclaimer: Own, I do not.

Mend

 _Chapter Two; Luminosity_

Gaara could feel it, in the deep recesses of his mind. The distinct pitter patter of footsteps falling upon his chakra-infused sand alerted him to yet another unfortunate soul lost among the unforgiving dunes. For some reason though, this certain unsteady gait seemed to draw him in more than others. The erratic leftover chakra of Shukaku was churning inside of his mind, incoherent mumbles drifting in and out like bugs, speaking of ancient power and jewels and mythology. He walked through the scorching desert, intent on rescuing the unfortunate waylaid fool from a very dry and grainy death. However, when he crested the last dune and caught sight of the lost soul, he froze.

Although he did not have any special ability that allowed him to see chakra systems, energy was curling in and around the girl with impossibly bright celestial light, holding her like a lover's embrace. The tiny woman herself was slight and half-dead but her mere presence made his head spin and she was staring up at him with wonder in her sparkling baby blue eyes.

She was sun burnt from head to toe, caked in sand, and pretty much skin and bones, but her eyes shone with so much vitality and warm that he was blinded.

Her cracked and bleeding lips titled up into an exhausted smile and she spoke in a raspy, almost nonexistent voice;

" _Your soul is beautiful."_

And promptly fainted.


	3. Fixation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mend

 _Chapter Three; Fixation_

He wasn't quite sure what it was that drew him to her, but he found himself looking down upon her sleeping face frequently in the three weeks she had been comatose and bedridden in his hospital. Although she remained unconscious, proof of her improving health was evident. The sunburn had dulled into a bronze tan that settled nicely upon her skin and the IV fluids had worked quickly to hydrate and replenish her system.

He had found that she was actually quite beautiful—when she wasn't part corpse—with high cheekbones and long black lashes that curled atop her cheeks like black crescent moons. Her lips had long since healed and were full and bow shaped, and her small nose sloped down into a cute little peak. Her long and thick hair that was so dark blue it was almost black curled attractively around her heart shaped face and surrounded her like an inky halo.

However, it was her mysterious energy that enthralled him. The healthier she got, the more it settled within her tanned skin, but he could still feel it, almost like he was standing close to an open flame. It called to him, this mystical _non-chakra_ , and he was quickly becoming addicted to it. It hummed and swirled within the drab white room and welcomed him with open arms.

And so, he found himself approaching the door to her hospital room after a particularly taxing day as Kazekage, dealing with greedy merchants and inquisitions from his siblings. He was looking forward to sitting within her presence, letting her warm healing aura lap over the wounds and scars of his own and relax the stiff muscles in his broadening shoulders.

Gaara did not, however, expect the dazzling pair of blue eyes that zeroed in on him when he stepped in from the hallway, nor the equally magnificent smile she graciously gifted him.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here to help you."

xxxx

 **AN** : Please review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **AN:** By the way, I've had many people view my story but I have gotten nothing. No reviews, no follows, no favorites. Please, give me some feedback if you enjoy reading this. I really do put my heart into my stories, so I would really appreciate it if you took the time to review.

Mend

 _Chapter Four: Interrogation_

"Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi, as I said before."

"What village do you come from?" Gaara asked and tried hard to keep the interest out of his voice.

"I no longer belong there, so it does not matter." Kagome said, but something in her tone was convincing him that it did, in fact _matter._

"What is this energy that you posses? I've never seen or felt anything like it, as it is not chakra." he questioned, fighting back the curiosity rising in his voice.

" _Chakra?_ What is that? No, my energy is my reiki, spiritual powers. I'm a miko. I was sent here because I did the right thing." She said and her blue eyes flashed with sorrowful hurt and something undecipherable. He wondered what that meant, but decided that he wouldn't press on. Something told him she wasn't interested in revealing much more, anyways.

"Who are you, anyways? You know it's kind of rude not to introduce yourself." She asked and he fought back the urge to smile. Apparently, she had a bit of fire within her.

"My name is Gaara, and I'm the Kazekage, the leader, of this village, Sunagakure." He replied and once again observed her face for her reaction.

Her enchanting eyes searched his face and he began to grow almost uncomfortable, feeling as though his fate was being decided by this tiny mere slip-of-a woman. His discomfort was broken when her eyes softened and she gave him a warm smile, one that created a weird fluttering feeling within his chest.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. Let's be friends."

 _He was sure though, that this feeling was not caused by her strange energy but rather by the girl, herself._


End file.
